The fight
by Tonks81
Summary: Fred is in big trouble with Hermione Granger. But after he tells her he loves her how will she react??? Will she love him back??Or hate him forever??
1. Broomsticks

Hermione was sitting in her family car with her new owl and three trunks which contained clothes, robes, makeup, books, and magazines such as Witch makeup match up which she was reading at the moment.  
  
"Are we there yet", she called impatiently to her parents  
  
"Just one more turn and we'll be there!!! ", said her mom quite annoyed for this was the tenth time she had asked this question throughout their home ten minute trip.  
  
"Good I was getting quite bored", she answered quickly  
  
Suddenly something flew by the window grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her up. She turned around and saw what all the commotion was about. Fred had pulled her up and flew her to the forest. Seeing the angry expression on her face he quickly answered "Sorry Harry, Ron, and George bet me ten galleons I couldn't pull it off"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH,THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE", Hermione yelled  
  
Back at the Burrow everyone had obviously heard because they were laughing and yelling "I guess he could pull it off!!!"  
  
Fred flew into the burrow soaking wet. Hermione had thrown Fred in the lake when they flew over it while she jumped off and ran to the Burrow. She had beat Fred to the Burrow and was now yelling her lungs out.  
  
HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A GIRL I MEAN I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU THREW HARRY IN TO THE LAKE!!! No offense Harry. During this Fred tried to fly out of the Burrow but was closely followed by Hermione on George's broomstick.  
  
"You're not getting of that easy" she yelled as she started hitting back the rocks with a stick that Fred threw at her. One of the rocks hit Fred's broomstick so hard that he fell into the lake while the rock bounced off and hit Hermione's broom which caused her to fall into the lake right after Fred. The chase had lasted so long that it was night. The sky was pitch black except for the stars shining in what looked like the shape of a heart. 


	2. Questions

Fred was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny?!?!" Hermione asked  
  
"You wanted me to fall of my broom and I did but you ended up falling off your broom too!!!!" Fred yelled as he pulled Hermione closer to him. Hermione was raging with fury.  
  
"Hermione don't get mad, I mean you can't get mad at someone who loves you" Fred said as he swam as fast as he could to get his broomstick and before Hermione could tell him how she felt he flew away to the Burrow leaving her all alone to try and understand what just happened. After what seemed like an hour Hermione decided to head back to the Burrow but was shocked to see that she had fallen asleep and it was already morning!!!!  
  
When she got to the Burrow everyone was asleep so she tried to sneak in but bumped into Fred!!!  
  
"Why didn't you come home last night???" Fred asked  
  
"Why did you leave after telling me you loved me???" Hermione asked  
  
"I didn't think you felt the same way" Fred answered  
  
"I mean I've had a crush on you for 2 years and you still consider me as a person who can't do anything but play jokes and can't be sensitive" Fred yelled  
  
Suddenly Harry and Ron ran out into the hall. They had been woken up by Fred's yelling. George apparated right in-between Fred and Hermione to stop them from yelling at each other. That night they fell asleep together. Hermione quite enjoyed it. She started thinking more and more about marriage after that night. It had been a year since that incident at the lake. "I mean I am 25 I guess I could get married??" she thought while lying in bed alone because Fred had gone of to work at WWW the joke shop that he and George owned. Hermione looked at the time it was 12:00 p.m. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Everyone was waiting for her. Someone apparently Ginny (she was the only person who knew because Hermione had told her) had told everyone else.  
  
"Ginny" Hermione called suspiciously  
  
"Please don't get mad that I told I just couldn't take holding it in!!!" she answered  
  
"I guess I can't I never told you not to tell anyone" Hermione answered but before she could defend herself everyone else started asking questions.  
  
"How long have you been dating is it serious how about marriage" everyone was yelling at once as soon as Hermione heard the word marriage she apparated straight to WWW. Fred was waiting for her "I was wondering how long you could last through the questions" Fred said while looking at the mail order catalog for the shop. "You knew that they found and you didn't tell me!?!?" she yelled in an almost sincere voice. Fred nodded and said apologetically "I couldn't Ron tried to jump on me when I came down for breakfast I mean I just couldn't risk it" 


	3. Life

Hermione had settled down. She had too. Fred said that wine helps people calm down sometimes. How on earth could Hermione drink wine when she might be pregnant? She had had morning sickness and decided to go to the doctor that's when they told her she was pregnant. She had found out about a month ago but she still hadn't told Fred. She didn't know how he would react. She finally decided to tell him. They were in a cozy little tea shop right around the corner for lunch. They were both sipping their tea very slowly when she decided it was time.  
  
"Fred I have to tell you something" she said sounding worried  
  
"Is there something wrong, are you okay??" Fred asked worried  
  
"No I mean yes, ummm I'm pregnant" she said slowly  
  
"That's great I can't believe it I'm going to be a father!?!?" Fred said in his happiest mood ever  
  
"You're not mad?!?" she said confused  
  
"Why would I be" Fred asked  
  
"We never even talked about marriage and now I'm pregnant" she answered quietly"  
  
"Well do you want to get married now??" Fred asked sarcastically  
  
"No, but soon would be nice I mean we are going to raise a family in 8 months" she said as kindly as she could  
  
8 months later  
  
"Hermione" as Fred said this he bent down on one knee "Will you marry me" he said a shine of pride in his eyes  
  
"Yes I mean no well not right now I have to the hospital" she yelled "I'm going to give birth to your child.  
  
Fred rushed Hermione to St. Mungo's, where she was quickly admitted.  
  
An hour later when everyone had finally arrived in the hospital Hermione came out carrying two perfectly healthy twin girls. Everyone was so excited as the twins were past around. It was the perfect time to announce that Fred and Hermione were getting married.  
  
"What are their names" Mrs. Weasley asked  
  
"The one with bright red hair is Ginger and the one with the dark red hair is Alexi" Hermione announced proudly  
  
And even more proud she announced "And George and I are getting married"  
  
"That's wonderful" everyone yelled Mrs. Weasley immediately started talking about wedding plans. Hermione and Fred kissed quickly on the lips before apparating to Fred's house which was quite large. It contained a living room, 2 kitchens, 3 bathrooms, and 7 bedrooms. It wasn't that expensive for a house it's size. Fred bought it with some of the extra money he earned while working.  
  
When they got home they went straight to the nursery. They laid each of the twins down carefully into their cribs. The nursery was covered in red and gold in hope that the twins would both go to Hogwarts and be sorted into Gryfindor. There were four bookcases for the twins four growing stages. One was filled with baby books, the next with children's books, the third with teen books and the last with adult books. There was a large soft & safe muggle play pen and large plastic boxes toys muggle and magic. There were pictures everywhere. There was a small plastic desk with four small chairs covered in coloring books and crayons, there was a small nightstand next to each crib which contained a small night light, a bedtime story book, a bottle of stay warm milk, and a music box that could send anyone to sleep which turned on immediately if one of the twins woke up. 


	4. Wedding Day

Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong" Fred asked worriedly  
  
"Nothing I just can't believe we are a family" she said  
  
"Well we still have to plan our wedding" Fred answered  
  
"We have lasted a month with two twin baby girls I think we can survive a few wedding plans" she said laughing  
  
She soon found out how wrong she was. The wedding date was set for July 1. It was already June 1 and nothing was planned. Hermione quickly owled Mrs. Weasley telling her to come over. Mrs. Weasley quickly got together the rest of the Weasley women and they got planning.  
  
"Let's start with the food" Mrs. Weasley said Hermione was in no position to disagree she definitely couldn't handle planning the wedding alone.  
  
"We need steak, shrimp, potatoes, salad, lamp chops, chicken, fish and of course pumpkin juice and wine as refreshments. "For dessert ice cream, pudding, pie, cookies, coffee and tea. Of course there's main desert which is the cake." "Next the flowers" "We need roses, tulips and petunias in bouquets on every table. Your bouquet will be red and gold to represent that you were a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"It sounds great." She answered  
  
"Guests are next" Mrs. Weasley called "Hermione dear I think it's your turn to speak up I mean it is your wedding"  
  
For the next month they had daily meetings to discuss the wedding. It was June 30 and then Wedding day. Fred almost didn't make it because of bad timing and he couldn't find his tux. It worst thing was that they didn't have rehearsal. No one knew where to sit. Though after the dinner party after the ceremony everyone was full and sick from eating too much food. Thank goodness Mrs. Weasley had a plan she had made potions for stomach aches the night before and was passing them out to the guest as they left.  
  
"Well we finally got married" Hermione said cheerfully as they left the church  
  
"Yeah I guess we are" said Fred kissing her  
  
As they walked off into the sunset neither of then could be happier  
  
THE END 


End file.
